Typical electric motor actuators in aircraft and/or large vehicle (e.g., trains, commercial equipment, and/or the like) brake systems may employ a load cell that is installed within the actuator housing. In response to the actuator being engaged, the load cell is loaded in compression. This compressive loading may deflect and/or deform the load cell, creating inaccuracies in measurement and requiring more frequent calibration and maintenance. Moreover, once the load cell accuracy drift occurs, often the load cell trim resistors must be replaced. Furthermore, during manufacturing of such load cells, the process of calibrating the load cell is often time-consuming and requires disassembly and reassembly of the EMA/housing/load cell assembly to configure and insert the load cell in the housing.